


I want to keep on being in love with you

by VampirePaladin



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action TV)
Genre: Aino Minako's Medical Condition, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Even though all the battles that happened over the part year has been undone, Minako's tumor remains.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Hino Rei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Every Woman 2020





	I want to keep on being in love with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> The title comes from the song [C'est La Vie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X5dT_6bUbzE). Check out the [lyrics](http://www.kurozuki.com/takeuchi/pgsm/cestlavie.html).

Rei and Minako sat side by side on the couch. There was no one else there with them. Minako’s parents were out and her manager was busy rearranging Minako’s schedule.

The elation of finding all five of them alive again and the world reset so that it was as if the battle with the Dark Kingdom had never happened, as if Princess Serenity had never ended all life on Earth in a fit of rage over not being with Endymion. Just because the battle had never happened except in their memories, didn’t mean that everything was alright.

Like Minako.

“The tumor is still there. Of course it is,” Minako said. “Aino Minako’s tumor had nothing to do with the mission of Sailor Venus, but I’d hoped that maybe, that this time…”

Rei rubbed Minako’s back in slow smooth motions. “Sailor Venus’s mission is over, Minako. If you go in now, don’t have them wait to operate, you have a better chance of making it.” At least that was Rei hoped.

She still remembered the day Artemis met her on the steps of the temple, the day he told her that Minako had passed away. It wasn’t even on the operating table; she’d just gone in for a checkup in preparation for her surgery. Rei had felt like she was in a dream world, like nothing was real. She still couldn’t clearly remember how she’d gotten to where Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter were fighting a youma. What Rei could remember is all of her anger and grief spilling out of her as she transformed, of blasting the youma with fire over and over again until they were nothing more than a patch of scorched cinders, before she collapsed to her knees, crying and screaming Minako’s name.

Minako leant her head against Rei’s. “I’m just scared, Mars.”

“Just Rei now.”

Minako smiled. “Rei.”

“Even after you convinced me to take the surgery, I still found fulfilment in being Venus. I knew that even if I didn’t make it that I could count on you to protect the princess. But if I don’t make it this time then what will be left?”

“Us. Your friends.” She didn’t say fellow Senshi. They weren’t Senshi anymore. Rei also knew that their bonds as friends were far stronger than they every could have been if they had kept themselves as just Sailor Senshi with a shared mission. “There’s Artemis. Your parents. Your manager. And me.” 

Rei turned her head and places a kiss on Minako’s lips. It wasn’t much, just a short, sweet kiss and then it was over. It was something she hadn’t dared to do the first time around. She’d been too busy butting heads with Minako, trying to convince her that Minako was just as valuable as Venus, that her life was worth living.

Minako gave a playful little smile before initiating her own kiss. This one longer than the one Rei gave her.

“At least this time I won’t have to fit my concert schedule around my mission.”

Rei nodded. “And fitting around a medical schedule is easier to explain.”

There was silence as the two sat there together. Rain started to pour outside, hitting the windows with large pelts, forming their own little beat.

“I want to keep on being in love with you.” Even though Minako said the words, she couldn’t help saying them in the same cadence as when she sang them in C’est La Vie.

Rei’s free hand, the one that wasn’t on Minako’s back, took Minako’s hand. 

“I want that too.”


End file.
